The goal of this project is to develop three types of immunosensors for cocaine and cortisol which is an indicator of adrenal function. Those techniques involve using immobilized antibodies in conjunction with piezoelectric, fiber optic and electro-chemical transducers. Last year goals were to study and compare the immobilization techniques, optimize the various variables affecting the piezoelectric immunosensors for the respective analytes were developed and two manuscripts were submitted for publication. Currently we are investigating the fiber optic sensor for cortisol and cocaine. Cortisol results for encouraging.